No Such Thing As The News: Series 2, Episode 4
Episode 4 is the fourth episode of series two of No Such Thing As The News. It features presenters James Harkin, Andrew Hunter Murray, Anna Ptaszynski and Dan Schreiber, and was filmed at Up The Creek Comedy Club, in Greenwich, London. Facts During the programme the four hosts each present their favourite fact from the week's news. * Sales of Halloween masks have correctly predicted the winner of the US presidential election every year since 1980. This year, Donald Trump masks are outselling Hillary Clinton masks by 10%. (Harkin) * The keys to the Church of the Holy Sepulchre are looked after by a Muslim family because the Christians can't be trusted with them. (Schreiber) * In the Icelandic parliamentary election the second biggest-party fielded a candidate who died the previous week. (Ptaszynski) * More than a third of men who took the new male contraceptive jab reported an increased sex drive, and one-in-twenty reported swelling of the breasts. (Murray) Opening At the opening of the episode, Jane Hill and Matthew Amroliwala read some obscure news stories. * The civic hall in Carnforth in Lancashire is to get a new vacuum cleaner. * A man in Ohio has been jailed for public indecency after having sex with a van. * A rapper in New Orleans has cancelled his appearance at a music festival due to an unforeseen incarceration. * And a Michigan woman has been arrested for chasing her husband around the kitchen with a pair of scissors in a disagreement over a potato. Special Correspondence These facts were sent in by audience members. * From Dane Stringfellow: A Barnsley supporter took his pet hamster to watch Barnsley play Walsall. The RSPCA said it would have been "an extremely stressful experience". (Harkin) * From the Guardian via Joe Lutrell: A woman in Oregon has left a note of apology and $30 petrol money on a car after accidentally stealing it and then returning it. The friend she asked to pick up the car had picked up the wrong one. (Ptaszynski) * From CNN via Clive Murray: A police officer in Phoenix, Arizona has been charged with assault after stripping naked, breaking into a YMCA anti-masturbation meeting, and trying to tackle their mascot - a man dressed as a dolphin - saying he was saving it from a non-existent fire. He later told detectives he had been under the influence of LSD, cough medicine, and antifreeze. (Murray) Extra Facts At the end of the programme, the presenters each give one more fact they did not have time to discuss. * From the Palm Beach Post: A Florida woman was arrested this week for breaking into an apartment and attacking the resident with her pet Macaw. Her name was Mary Peck. (Harkin) * From the Times: When Prince Charles last went to Colombia, he was given as a gift several sets of maracas, a sombrero, and some books lovingly inscribed to "Camilla Parker-Bowels". (Ptaszynski) * From a Glasgow Caledonian University study into the music choices on Desert Island Discs: lawyers and vets tend to like heavy metal, nurses and clergy like funk, and entrepreneurs like punk. Not enough engineers and accountants have been invited on the show to determine what they like. (Murray) Category:No Such Thing As The News Category:No Such Thing As A Fish